Princess of Danger
by viridianaln9
Summary: Prequel to Dangerous Princess. Sophia is in the Divas division to make a statement that girls can fight as hardcore as the boys. But will it come with a cost. CM Punk X OC.


**Princess of Danger **

_Summary:_ _**Prequel to Dangerous Princess. Sophia is in the Divas division to make a statement that girls can fight as hardcore as the boys. But will it come with a cost. CM Punk X OC. **_

_Note:_ **This is going to be a one-shot. It is a prequel to Dangerous Princess this is before Sophia comes back to the ring before her injury. Also for purpose of this story ECW will still be branch and be on the air okay. **

_Disclaimer__**:**_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Sophia.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Princess of Danger **

_ECW_

Sophia walked the hallways with a bit of pride. She wanted to show the world that she was different from all the other Divas and the only way to do that was to prove herself. She had been doing that for the past few weeks fighting with some of the guys. Be it Santino, Marcus, Carlito even Mick Foley was going to be going against her soon.

But she had to fight someone else, someone that owned a title she might get her hands on it if she was able to beat him. She had to fight none other than Tommy Dreamer for the Hardcore Championship, she was scared senseless. Not that she wasn't going to do it as well.

"Sofie you must be mad to do this." she turned to see her friend Kelly telling her.

"I have to; I have to prove that we can be just as hardcore as they can." Sophia told her.

"But going against Tommy Dreamer?" Kelly said. "He is one of the originals."

"And I was thought well by Mick Foley, doesn't that make me well equip to fight him in a hardcore match."

"I still think you're crazy." Kelly said.

"Then maybe I can…" she didn't get to finish as she smacked into a chest, which she was really sure off. "Sorry."

"It's all right." She looked up to see the chest belong to none other than CM Punk.

"Hey, Punk." Kelly said.

"Kelly." He said. "Sophia, so how do you fell about later?" he asked her.

"I'm telling her; she is insane." Kelly told him. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"And I'm telling Kelly that I'm going to do this, I'm getting that title no matter how much pain I have to go through." She told them both. "Now if you excuse me." she said.

"I'll walk you to the gorilla." Punk said.

"Oh thanks." Sophia said.

They walked together. CM Punk was very surprised that Sophia would try something like this. She looked so like most of the Divas incredibly beautiful, wore a bit of revealing clothing and many of the things the others did. But she wanted to be in the picture guys normally were in, she wasn't scared to bleed or hurt herself in the ring if it was for the fans. It was something he admired.

"So you didn't answer the question?" Punk told her.

"What question?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" he said.

"Oh, um I don't know, okay, a bit insane, a bit excited, I think my parents will think I have gone completely bonkers I know half the Divas locker room think that, and I have a weird sensation that I may want to puke, but in all I think I'm fine." She told him making him smile.

"That's good to know but if you puke do it away from me." he told her making her laugh. She looked beautiful her green eyes were very expressive it surprised him that she had Mexican decent there.

"I just really want this Phil." She told him seriously.

"I know you do." he told her because he could see it.

They arrived at the gorilla and she breathed in.

"You're going to do great." He told her.

"I hope so." She said. When she heard her music she smiled and walked outside.

#

"**Welcome E. C .W Fans to the land of Extreme. I'm Joey Styles and we are in our main event of tonight."** He said.

"**That's right Sophia will be meeting Tommy Dreamer in a hardcore match for none other than the Hardcore Title."** Tazz said.

"**Sofie has to be insane to do this."** Style said.

"**I don't think so; if she wins she will be the fifth woman to hold that title in her hands."** Tazz said.

Sophia came out to cheers of the crowd. She knew this match will be difficult since the crowd liked her but they adored Tommy Dreamer this was going to be hard. When Tommy came out the whole arena was screaming.

Tommy gave the title to the ref and looked at her.

'We don't have to do this.' he whispered at her.

'Yes we do." she whispered back.

The ref showed the title to the arena before the bell rang. They went into a grapple hold. Tommy was able to get her and Sophia bowed her back but got up again. Tommy went at her but she moved out of the way and kicked him behind the knee to take him down. As he went down she flipped over him to make him hit himself in the face. Sophia went for an early pin.

1…and Tommy threw her off him. She fell hard and Tommy got her and threw her to the turnbuckle. He ran at her but she raised her legs and kicked him in the face.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Tazz said.

Tommy came back at her and threw her off the ring and landed in a thud in the ground. Sophia got up and just as Tommy was coming down she jumped and dropped kicked him into the steel steps. Sophia looked under the ring and found a steel chair she went and smacked him with it.

The fans were shocked but Tommy returned the hits just as easy and she took them.

"**This match is turning brutal."** Styles said.

"**And she is taking it all."** Tazz said.

Tommy didn't think she would last so long. He threw her into the announcers table and went up to jumped from the top rope just to be met by the table because Sophia had rolled out of the way.

"**Oh."** Tazz said. In Sophia's mind everything was she had to win, she could already feel some blood on her face but she didn't care. She got the Singapore stick and hit Tommy a few times before she practically drag him by the hair to take him inside the ring.

"**She really has to stop this."** Styles said.

"**I think that is her plan."** Tazz said.

1...2... and Tommy kicked out and Sophia was going nuts. She grabbed one of the chairs and as he sat up she got the chair and kicked it with enough force to kick him in the face taking him down.

1...2...3… and the match was over. The ECW crowd was shocked.

"**Sophia won."** Tazz said.

"**But the brutal match."** Styles said. The ref gave the title to Sophia and she held it and she hugged it to her and she was in shock.

As she walked to the backstage area she raised the title and the fans were screaming and clapping.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night- Trainers _

"There you go Sophia." Dr. Marlon said.

"Thanks Doc." She told him.

'"It's a pleasure I thought the damage was going to be tougher to deal with." Dr. Marlon told her.

"I know, everyone was expecting a stretcher." She said with a laugh. On her side was the Hardcore Championship and she smiled at it. "It was worth it." She said.

"I can see that." Dr. Marlon told her.

#

She walked out of the arena and had to smile. She was really proud of herself if she got her hands on the Woman's Championship too it would be awesome but she didn't want to be greedy.

"Oh My God, Sophia." She heard and looked at Kelly that barreled into her causing her to wince a bit, she did have bruised ribs.

"Kelly gently." She said.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "Are you alright?" she asked her and Sophia could see the concern in her face. Sophia hugged her back a bit more gently to help her calm down.

"I'm fine Kelly." She said.

"Good, I thought you weren't except for that huge bandage in your head and I can't believe you actually did it I'm so proud of you." Kelly told her and hugged her again. Sophia held some tears back.

"Thanks Kells." She said. "I have to go okay I really want to rest."

"Okay, well I see you tomorrow." Kelly told her.

"Kay." Sophia said.

#

As Sophia walked to her hotel room she spotted someone at the door.

'_Please let it be someone who got the number wrong._' She thought. She just wanted to get a coffee and fall asleep.

"Can I help you?" she said not really looking at the person.

"I brought you coffee." She looked up to see Punk standing there.

"I really love you right now Phil." She said and he smiled. He knew she meant it as friends but he wanted something more. "You want to come in because you brought two and I don't want you drinking it alone."

"Thanks." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Years and Eight Months Later _

It had been exactly two years since she had won the Hardcore Championship. A year since she had lost it to Sabu. But she enjoyed every moment of it. It had also been a few weeks since she lost the Woman's Title to Mickie James but she had enjoyed much of it. That was something that made her different that she did enjoyed her title reigns no matter how small they might have been.

"So ready for your match against Nikki?" she turned and smiled at Punk. They had been together for the past year and it was something different.

"Yeah." She said and he gave her a small kiss.

"Good luck." He told her.

"Thanks."

#

After the match Sophia felt incredibly happy.

"You know I didn't think you would be happy."

"I am Phil." Sophia said. Phil stopped her.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight will that be okay with you." Phil told her.

"Yeah, go." Sophia told him.

"Thanks." He told her.

'Is not like I have a choke chain on you" she told him making him laugh. He grabbed her waist and went for a kiss. As they kissed Sophia felt it different there was something different about the kiss.

She wouldn't get the answer until later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

Sophia and Punk had broken up. It had happened the night after he had left with the guys. If she thought that was the worst she was wrong. She was currently fighting with some of the superstars against the Straight-Edge Society.

She found it quite ironic really.

"You know we can stop them together." She turned to see Jack Swagger standing there.

"No thank-you go with Vickie." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_During the Match _

Sophia was fighting Serena and they were going at it, when all of a sudden Vickie, Dolph and Jack Swagger came to attack the entire group which ended in no contest.

"**What is going on?"** Todd asked.

"**I have no idea."** JBL said.

Sophia had to defend herself from the attack. Jack was stripping the announcers table and everyone thought that it was going to be for Punk they were really wrong. Sophia was grabbed and pulled toward the announcers table the entire Straight-Edge Society was running back and CM Punk was really lost he couldn't break character but he cared for Sophia.

Dolph attacked him so he stayed but then he saw something that made his gaze drop.

"**No don't."** JBL said.

Jack Swagger smashed Sophia through the announcer's tables to the shock of everyone as Sophia's body went through the table. Sophia was already feeling the pain and she wanted to ignore it when her ankle was grabbed Swagger snapped it and Sophia blacked out immediately after that.

She didn't feel the EMT take her out of the ring and the superstars freaking out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hospital _

Sophia was already out of surgery and the tears in her eyes wouldn't stop. It wasn't the pain from any of the wounds. It was what they told her, she would be out two years at most, her neck had suffered a dislocated disk and then her ankle had been cleanly broke so they would take time to heal. Everyone had come to tell her that everything was going to be fine. She knew the business and knew that Vickie, Dolph and Swagger wanted to make a name for themselves but taking her out the way they did. How could everything be fine and could she really go back to the thing she loved.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **So there goes the one-shot. So you guys know how Sophia got taken out and who her boyfriend was.**


End file.
